1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a light-emitting module thereof, and more particularly to a display device and a light-emitting array module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs (light-emitting diodes) have been used widely due to good light-emitting quality and high light-emitting efficiency. LEDs have been developed capable of emitting red, green, and blue light, and LEDs have been increasingly used for various applications such as a full-color LED display, so that color performance of the full-color LED display can be increased. Typically, the red, green, and blue lights respectively generated by the red, green, and blue LEDs mixed to form colored light with high brightness and contrast, so as to display some information for viewer. The full-color LED display should have wider application and development.
However, light beams generated by each LED group having three LEDs cannot be transformed into an obvious single point light source due to an unseparated overall encapsulation layer or an unseparated strip-shaped encapsulation layer, so that halation is shown obviously between two adjacent LED groups and the color resolution of the LED display is decreased.